The present application is a National Stage Application of International Application No. PCT/FR98/01498, filed Jul. 10, 1998.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for drawing numbers, of the type used, for example, for drawing lottery numbers.
2. Discussion of Background Information
European Patent Nos. 0 348 281 and 0 557 193 disclose machines for drawing planar figures or number balls. Such known machines are composed of an enclosure in which numbered balls, for example, are placed and mixed, the draw consisting of extracting a certain number of balls one by one.
These machines are very reliable and the completely random character of the draw is beyond doubt. However, the need to mechanically extract the objects from the mixing enclosure is such that the draw is relatively slow. Similarly, a certain amount of time is necessary to perform a second draw, because the objects to be drawn must be reintroduced into the mixing enclosure, after verifying that all of the objects likely to be drawn are indeed introduced into the enclosure. This requires the presence of a person whose word cannot be questioned, such as a bailiff, for example, before and during the draw.
The invention provides for a machine for conducting a random drawing comprising at least one object randomly displaceable in space. A sensor is adapted to be impacted by the at least one object. At least two electric signals are generated by the machine. At least one of the at least two electric signals is a cyclically generated signal. At least another of the two electric signals is generated when the at least one object impacts the sensor.
The machine may further comprise at least one display, wherein a coincidence of the at least two signals is used for maintaining in a predetermined state of the at least one display. The at least one display may be of an object to be drawn. The at least one display may comprise at least one light source adapted to be switched on or switched off according to a predefined rhythm. The at least one display may comprise a plurality of displays. Each of the displays may comprise at least one light source adapted to be switched on or switched off according to a predefined rhythm.
The machine may further comprise a transparent enclosure for containing the at least one object, and a current of air for agitating the at least one object within the transparent enclosure. The at least one object may be a ball and a random signal may be generated when the ball agitated by the current of air impacts the sensor.
The machine may further comprise a clock, a counter connected to the clock, and a decoder connected to the counter. At least one output of the decoder may be communicated to the at least one display. At least one output of the decoder may be communicated to the at least one display via one of a memory circuit and an OR-circuit.
The machine may further comprise at least one bus for allowing a signal emitted by the sensor to be input to at least one memory circuit. The machine may further comprise at least one bus for allowing a signal emitted by the sensor to be input into a validation input of at least one memory circuit, wherein the signal emitted by the sensor is efficient only during a rising edge. The machine may further comprise a system for remotely transmitting a result of the drawing.
The invention also provides for a machine for conducting a random drawing comprising at least one display, a transparent enclosure defining a space, at least one object randomly displaceable in the space, a sensor adapted to be impacted by the at least one object, a mechanism for agitating the at least one object, a clock connected to a counter, the counter communicating with at least one decoder, wherein the sensor is adapted to generate a random signal by impact between the at least one object and the sensor.
The invention further provides for a machine for conducting a random drawing comprising a plurality of displays. A transparent enclosure is provided for defining a space. A plurality of objects are randomly displaceable in the space. A sensor is adapted to be impacted by the objects. A mechanism for agitating the objects is included. A clock is connected to a counter. The counter communicates with at least one decoder. The sensor is adapted to generate a random signal by impact between the at least one object and the sensor. Each display is adapted to be switched on and off according to at least one of a defined and an adjustable rhythm. At least one of the displays is adapted to remain switched on when the switching on of one of the displays coincides with the random signal.
The machine according to the present invention overcomes these drawbacks, and is characterized in that the draw is the result of the coincidence, in time, of two electric signals, one of which is cyclically generated, whereas the other is generated during impact with a sensor of an object whose displacement in space is completely random, the coincidence phenomenon having the effect of maintaining in an excited state a display which materializes the object to be drawn.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the machine comprises a plurality of displays each of which is in the form of a box enclosing a light source adapted to be switched on or switched off according to a predefined rhythm.
If a randomly generated signal is applied to one of the displays, when the display is turned on, the corresponding light source remains switched on and, if the display represents the number xe2x80x9c20,xe2x80x9d this number is drawn.
To create the random signal, one can use a device similar to that described in the European Patent No. 0 348 281, i.e., one which comprises an enclosure in which balls are agitated by a current of air, the device being completed by a sensor adapted to emit a signal when it is hit by a ball.
Other devices can be used for the same purpose. Thus, a device of the xe2x80x9cPachinkoxe2x80x9d type can be used, in which a heavy ball falls through obstacles that modify its trajectory.
The machine according to the present invention can used in implementing a game of skills. Thus, a device can be designed, according to which a player can initiate a signal to be emitted by a sensor in order to attempt to make his action coincide with the lighting cycle of a display materializing a prize to win.